Team 7
by BloMaShi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, tiene un sueño. Sasuke Uchiha, tiene un sueño. Sakura Haruno, no sabe que lo tiene. La vida de estos chicos cambia cuando Uzumaki les hace una propuesta;"¡Unete a mí banda-dattebayo!" Esto sólo consigue que sus vidas sean en vueltas en las mayores alegrías que jamás podrían haber imaginado... "¡Somos Team 7-dattebayo!"
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que disfruteis éste fic :D**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

 _Nunca he tenido grandes expectativas para mí futuro..._

 _De niña nunca soñé con ser una princesa, alguien famoso o casarme con un príncipe azul, sólo me concentraba en divertirme y en que mi abuela no me pillara robando las galletas recién sacadas del horno. Con lo único que soñaba era con tener una fuente de chocolate solamente para mí, o que mi hermano mayor fuera mandado al espacio para nunca volver o que un alíen le devorara._

 _Pero todo eso cambio al ir creciendo, sobre todo cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, fue algo difícil de superar, por suerte tuve el constante apoyo de mi hermano. De pequeña no le quería ver ni en pintura, él me trataba mal y yo a él peor, ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Sasori. Luego, el gran grupo de amigas inseparables que poseía se desmorono por los actos egoístas de una de ellas, haciendo que nos distanciáramos y que no habláramos casi nada, aunque hubo una pequeña excepción… Hinata Hyuga. Hemos permanecidos unidas desde aquella separación de nuestras amigas, en estos momentos no podríamos vivir la una sin la otra._

 _Fue justamente en el instituto, cuando pensé que mi vida se quedaría igual de tranquila, que aquel estúpido rubio se acercó gritándome;_

" _ **¡Oe! ¿Eres Sakura Haruno? Te he estado buscando desde hace un rato. ¡Únete a mí band- dattebayo!"**_

 _Y así fue el cómo mi vida tan normal se convirtió en un huracán de emociones, donde descubriría cual sería mí gran sueño. En donde antiguas y nuevas amistades se volverían imprescindibles, como vería a muchos sufrir o siendo felices…_


	2. 1

Hola :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que también os guste éste capítulo.

* * *

 _/Capítulo 1; Está es mi vida/_

* * *

 _ **/Ring-Ring/**_

Era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la oscura habitación, una tibia mano salió de debajo de las sábanas celestes, de un momento a otro ese insistente ruido fue omitido por un gemido de la chica que estaba durmiendo. Ésta sin esperar mucho se dio la vuelta sin darle importancia a su despertador, entones el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se oyó seguido de unos pasos. Fue ahí cuando la joven que estaba acostada sintió un gran peso encima de ella, seguido de un aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte; _olor a pino_.

- **Despierta, mocosa. ¡El Sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, y tu culo se va a poner enorme si no te levantas de la cama!—** Hablo un guapísimo chico pelirrojo con su corto cabello despeinado y poseedor de unos ojos marrones verdosos.

 **-Aniki… ¿No puedes despertarme cómo alguien normal?—** pregunto somnolienta la hermana menor de éste, mientras intentaba sentarse algo que era una tarea difícil con el cuerpo de su hermano aplastándola.

- **Siento decirte que no soy normal, pensaba que ya lo sabías con todos estos años viviendo conmigo… Por cierto, ¿cuándo vuelven los ogros de tus progenitores? –** respondió Sasori Haruno, poniéndose en pie para que su hermanita saliera ya de la cama. La pelirrosa de pelo liso que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y ojos jades, hincho sus mofletes con enfado.

 **-¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que nuestros padres son los mismos!—** grito con furia, el chico sonrió levemente y empezó a acariciarle el pelo cómo si de un perro se tratara.

 **-Eso es lo que tú piensas, en realidad te encontramos en un contenedor, como nos gustaba reciclar te cogimos para tirarte en el cubo correcto pero la policía nos vio y creyó que tremendo monstruo era nuestro, ¿te lo puedes creer?—** explico con inocencia a la vez que levantaba los hombros restándole importancia, la de ojos jade sólo apretaba el puño con molestia.

- **Baka… ¡Fuera de aquí, que me tengo que vestir!—** ordeno mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta, su hermano solamente reía y de vez en cuando se resistía al salir.

 _El chico que acabo de echar es mi hermano mayor, aunque se comparta cómo un crío. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y estoy en mi último año de instituto, el cuál comienza hoy mismo. Mi centro escolar se llama Konoha High-School, un lugar en el que todos los alumnos deben tener algún talento, no importa cuál de raro sea, si tienes uno eres bienvenido._

 _¿Cuál es el mío? Soy muy inteligente… ¿Qué? ¡Ser lista es un don! Vale, vale, aparte soy bastante buena en la música, escribo muchas canciones, demasiadas diría yo. Enserio, si abres el cajón de mí escritorio un millón de hojas te explotara en la cara. Sigamos…_

 _Tengo un montón de amigos, pero sin duda alguna mi mejor amiga es Hinata Hyuga. Ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo momento, aunque parezca una chica muy tímida, es todo lo contrario, al menos con las personas más cercanos. Su talento; Los audiovisuales._

* * *

La pelirrosa terminó de ponerse su uniforme, éste consistía en un peto de falda negra, con una camisa blanca debajo de este junto con unos calcetines blancos hasta la mitad del muslo, además que Sakura tenía unas mallas cortas debajo de la falda por si las moscas. Haruno fue hasta su tocador, con rapidez se cepillo el cabello dejándolo como a ella le gustaba, al estar lista cogió su maletín y bajo con velocidad las escaleras. En el comedor se encontraba una anciana, la cual colocaba los platos con el desayuno en la mesa, al ver a la joven sonrió levemente.

 _Ella es mi abuela, su nombre es Chiyo, era la madre de mi padre. Se quedó con nuestra custodia al ellos fallecer, algo de lo que estamos infinitamente agradecidos, aunque Sasori lo niegue, pues nos hubieran mandado a un orfanato y con ello nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver._

 _Oba-san y Aniki, tienen una relación algo peculiar… Se odian. En casi todo momento están peleando, ¿la razón? Ni yo mima lo sé._

- **Buenos días, Oba-san-** Saludo Sakura con un gran sonrisa, de un momento a otro empezó a tomar su desayuno. El sonido de su hermano bajando se hizo eco en toda la habitación, la chica suspiro con antelación sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría ahora.

- **Oh, vieja decrepita, ¿aún sigues viva? Avisa cuando la vayas a palmar, quiero prepararme unos buenos pasos de baile para poder bailar sobre tú tumba. Aunque a lo mejor tiramos tu cuerpo al primer contenedor que veamos, o lo donamos a la ciencia… En realidad, ellos no lo querrán ya tienen muchos fósiles** —Fue callado de repente por un fuerte golpe con un cucharon, con dolor el pelirrojo se sostuvo la cabeza por la crueldad contra su persona. Un aura oscura resurgía poco a poco de la pequeña anciana.

 **-¿¡Esa es la forma en la que hablas con tus mayores!? ¡Crio insolente!**

 _Y la guerra estalló… Así son todas mis mañanas, ¿bonitas, verdad?_

* * *

 **-Mocosa, debemos irnos ya, se me hace tarde** —habló el primogénito de los Haruno, mientras cogía unas llaves y tomaba rumbo hacía el garaje. Sakura se comió con tal velocidad lo que le quedaba que casi se atragantaba, subió rápidamente al baño y con una rapidez que hasta el mismísimo Flash envidiaría se lavó los dientes para ir tras su hermano.

Sasori al verla, sonrió de lado y le lanzo un casco blanco con unas flores de cerezo dibujadas, su hermana rió con felicidad al verlo. Fijo sus ojos jade en el de su Aniki, éste era negro con un escorpión rojo en la parte de atrás. Sakura se abrocho el casco para luego subirse en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta del mayor, la cual era una Honda VTR 250.

 _Mi hermano asistía a la universidad de Konoha, se estaba especializando en arte, además trabajaba en un bar llamado "Akatsuki". Su dueño es Pain, es amigo de Sasori, toda su pandilla trabaja ahí, incluida yo. Me gusta ganarme yo misma las cosas, no soporto que me mantengan, soy una chica y yo puedo con todo. Akatsuki es muy conocido por todos los jóvenes de Konoha, pues aquí hay un escenario libre en donde cualquiera puede subir y hacer lo que mejor se le dé. Razón por lo que es muy famoso para los alumnos de mi instituto._

 _Hablando de Konoha High-School, cómo dije anteriormente toda persona que tenga un talento es bienvenida, bien, ¿claro, no? Pues para muchos no lo es, cómo en todo maldito instituto hay muchos grupos de estudiantes. Vaya, parecemos sacados de un película adolescente americana. A lo que iba, si tu habilidad es considerada magnifica, estas con los muy conocidos populares, sino… ¡Corre, Forrest, Corre! Porque tu vida será un infierno, si no sabes defenderte._

 _Y por supuesto, algo importante que debes saber de mí, tengo alguien al que desprecio. Una persona arrogante, estúpida, egocéntrica, nefasta, orgullosa… Maldición, se me acaban los adjetivos. Nota mental; pedir a Santa un diccionario de adjetivo/sinónimos._

Los Haruno pararon en un semáforo en rojo, Sakura que estaba recostada en la cálida espalda de su hermano, giro su cabeza hacía el lado izquierdo ahí se encontraba un elegante Mercedez negro, ese vehículo le sonaba bastante. Recorrió con la mirada todo el automóvil, y justamente en la parte de atrás un guapísimo chico de tez nívea y ojos ónices la observaba fijamente.

 _Y ahí se encuentra mí enemigo, mí rival, mí_ némesis _… Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

Sasori aparcó delante de la gran verja de su antiguo instituto, al que ahora asistía su hermanita, ésta bajo con cuidado. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, ya que el casco se lo había alborotado. Ambos hermanos notaron los persistentes ojos de los alumnos de la institución.

- **¿Te recojo luego?—** Pregunto el pelirrojo, su hermana sonrío negando con la cabeza.

 **-Voy a ayudar a Hinata con su próximo proyecto, luego iremos a Akatsuki, no te preocupes. —** respondió, Sasori asintió, antes de marcharse beso la coronilla de la pelirrosa.

Sakura suspiro, ya sabía por qué hacía eso… Ahuyentar a los hombres. Su Aniki era bastante sobreprotector cuando se lo proponía. Sin darle mucha importancia a la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros, entró con decisión al campus. En mitad del camino, una chica de piel perlada, cabello oscuro bastante largo y ojos perla, estaba en la sombra de un árbol, al ver a la Haruno sonrió enormemente levanto su mano y con un leve grito;

- **¡Sakura-chan!** —llamó la atención de la susodicha, ambas se acercaron y siguieron el camino hacia la puerta de entrada juntas.— **Hemos caído en la misma clase.**

 **-Eso es genial, Hina-chan. Y dime, ¿alguien más que yo deba saber?—** cuestiono lo último con picardía, ocasionando que Hyuga se sonrojara. Sakura comenzó a reír por la adorable que era su mejor amiga, aunque ésta se lo tomo cómo una burla y empezó a perseguirla golpeándola con su cartera.

* * *

Ambas amigas se habían sentado juntas, escuchaban atentamente lo que Iruka-Sensei les explicaba lo importante que sería este curso, que debían tomar decisiones maduras, fue en ese momento en el que entro un chico alto de pelo rubio. Tenía la piel tostada, unos preciosos ojos azules, su rebelde cabello era sujeto por una banda negra con una especie de remolino naranja. Su uniforme era descuidado, los pantalones de vestir negros, la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, dejando mostrar un colgante, las mangas las tenía remangadas hasta por encima del codo, y para rematar una especie de toga negra.

 **-Gomen, Iruka-Sensei, pero tuve que ir con la directora-dattebayo—** dijo con su ruidosa voz, el profesor soltó aire con cansancioseguido de una señal para indicarle que pasara.

 _Naruto Uzumaki, se inscribió el año pasado, es un alborotador. Casi siempre está en el despacho de la directora Tsunade, aun así es muy bueno con la batería y en la música, además de que anima a mucha gente. Ha proclamado que quiere ser una gran estrella y que todos reconozcan su nombre._

 _Además es el gran amor platónico de Hinata, y próximamente será el que cambie la vida de muchos, incluida la mía._


End file.
